Pokemon: A Hoenn Tale
by StoriesByKannon
Summary: Follow Jacob Rawlings, son of an Ex-Gym Leader, as he, his friend Erebus, and their new friend Jenny, journey from Lilycove around Hoenn, all the while dealing with multiple evolutions, a distasteful Rival named Seth, and evil teams. T to be safe.


Author's Note; Well, heres an attempt by me at a Pokemon fic. I've read dozens upon dozens of them, never finding the time to write them myself. Now having some spare time, I've decided to follow the journey of a group of OC's, travelling around Hoenn a few years after you do in Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. Just for reference; This story takes place four years after Generation II and IV, Seven years after Generation I and III. The Elite 4 challenge is as it was in the games, however; the Anime "Conference Tournemant" style is STILL THERE, just called Conference Tourney. Got it? Cool.

Well, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys this. Any errors, problems, reviews or flames, leave them. Happy Reading.

Oh, and I don't own Pokemon. A bunch of rich Japanese do, but maybe, just MAYBE, I'll fish me one. ;)

Just kidding. But yeah, didn't have a better disclaimer. Without further ado, this is dedicated to my good friend Jacob. Wha-lah. Begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Day One.<strong>

At precisely seven in the morning, the alarm clock at the Rawlings household began blaring. As quickly as it started, however, it was quickly slapped into snooze. A young boy, freshly having turned fifteen, stood up in his room, clad with a mop of black hair on his head. A smile beaming from his face, he yelled out as he took off down the stairs of his small house.

"Finally!"

Bounding down the soft carpeted stairs, he leaped down the last six, sliding across the wooden foyer floor as he hit the ground floor. Across the main room, seated at the dining table, his mother glanced over with a shake of her head and a knowing smile. The boy sprinted across the room, grabbing a piece of toast off of his plate, and quickly hugged his mom.

"Well, mom! Time for me to head off," he said to her excitedly, donning a blue and orange hat and scooping up his blue drawstring backpack. Glancing at the PokeNav on his wrist for the fifteenth time since he awoke early that morning, and seeing that it was now five past seven, he waved once more before tearing out the door, brand new running shoes already on his feet.

The sunlight hit him like a ray of warmth as he took off down the cobblestone streets in the edges of Lilycove City. In the distance, he could see the massive department store, as well as a few other large buildings, but he wouldn't be heading into town. He was going directly south to the port, hurrying along for the eight-o-clock ferry that would take him to what he considered, the most important place he would ever go. Littleroot Town.

Seeing the sea appear in the distance, along with Lilycove's smaller and calmer southern port, he quickly blended in to the smooth hustle of dock workers and ship mates. Reaching dock 7-A, his destination, he quickly looked around, searching for a familiar face. Ahead, he saw another boy around his age, with a crew-cut and a purple hoodie, whom he desperately wanted to avoid, but just past him, saw a good friend of his. Sprinting past the purple clad boy, who yelled out a "Hey, watch it!", Jacob reunited with his friend, Erebus Green.

Starting as small children, no older than four, Erebus and Jacob had been good friends, despite living on opposite ends of the city. Erebus and his parents lived in the high-class skyscrapers of downtown, while Erebus and his single mother lived in the middle-class suburbs to the west. However, the two young boys quickly became the best of friends, and decided that together, they'd set out on their life's goals together; the common goal of being a Pokemon Master.

Back before the big accident, Jacob and Erebus had browsed the stadium downtown, watching battles between trainers, breeders, and coordinators from all over the world. Erebus had a sister, Rebecca, who was a coordinator, currently traveling the faraway land of Sinnoh. Occasionally, they'd see her, but most of the time, they were focused on Lilycove's then-Gym Leader; Corey Rawlings.

Jacob's dad was the Gym Leader, and rather than having a specific gym, challenged trainers to battle in the stadium. A common place for large, entertaining Pokemon battles throughout the entire Hoenn region, it was one of the main reasons Lilycove even became such a large city in the first place. The famous Dragon Pokemon Master, Lance from Johto, had even battled there once, and Jacob and Erebus had watched in awe as the massive Dragonite he possesed ravaged his opponents Pokemon.

But their favorite battles were Gym Leader Corey's. Using the Psychic-Type, Corey's Pokemon demolished enemies, even most of the Ghost and Dark type challengers. Jacob still remembered hearing his dad call out commands happily to his prized Espeon, calling for his Alakazam to toss opponents across the large stadium, and even using his Solrock and Lunatone combo to demolish any who dared try to get the Eon Badge.

Then, came that fateful day. Jacob and Erebus were nine, watching Corey Rawlings battle it out with the new Sinnoh League Master. Many high ranking officials were present, including the Kanto/Johto Elite Four, the Hoenn Elite Four, and even the Hoenn Champion, Wallace. The new Sinnoh Master had previously traveled Hoenn, getting all the badges but the Eon, and now was back to claim it. The trainers Venasaur and Dragonite raged hard against Espeon and Alakazam.

That dreaded moment came. As Espeon and Alakazam charged up Zap Cannon and Psychic respectively, Venasaur and Dragonite countered with a Solarbeam and a Hyper Beam. The four power moves collided together, blinding everyone in the stadium as they exploded with great force. As the haze, smoke, and rubble cleared, Pokemon such as Machamp began removing rubble, saving those beneath. Jacob and Erebus had been safe, up in the VIP Lounge with the Elite Fours, the other Gym Leaders, and the Champions. Jacob shed a tear when he saw the dead, mangled body of the Sinnoh Master pulled out, but refused to shed a single tear when they informed him his father's body wasn't found.

Clearing more, they found Alakazam, still barely alive. Jacob and his mother agreed to have Alakazam given to the League for safekeeping. Jacob quietly asked about the condition of Espeon, but was informed his body wasn't found either; missing with his father. Deep in his heart, despite everyone's protests, Jacob believed that his father and Espeon had escaped. To where, and why they hadn't returned, he'd never know, but he knew he was alive. And after much discussion and arguing from both parties, eventually, Erebus agreed. He was alive somewhere.

Shaking his head, returning his thoughts to the present moment, Jacob grinned proudly as he stepped onto the boat headed for Littleroot. He knew his father would be proud. Seth, the purple clad boy from earlier, deliberately shoved past him, taking the soft couch in the main room on the ship. Erebus rolled his eyes, pointing towards a safe-looking wooden bench further into the ships small corridors. Jacob nodded, sitting next to his friend as they began discussing what would happen later that day.

They'd received permission to begin training, and had gotten their trainer's licenses days ago, but due to after effects of the Team Magma and Team Aqua war, ferry travel was heavily cut down, even three years later. Nevertheless, they were finally on their way, eagerly trying to figure out which Pokemon they'd have to choose from.

For Pokemon Selection, three trainers from each town would meet in Professor Birch's Lab during each day, one week per quarter of the year. Jacob and Erebus had been lucky enough to get put in the same group, along with a cute girl who just then floated past them, smiling at the two. Jenny Pallet, a girl their age from the upper-class side of town, was an unexpected choice to begin a Trainer's journey. More often than not, girls became coordinators or breeders, rather than becoming Trainers. Not Jenny, however. Always slightly tomboyish, she rebelled in school, wishing to stay home and hang out with her mothers Skitty and Jumpluff. Now, she set off on her own journey, following in her mother's footsteps.

Seth, who oddly hated Jacob and Erebus from the time they were all seven or eight, had been luckier than them; being able to receive his Pokemon early that morning. Since he technically didn't live in Lilycove, living in the "Safari Zone Complex" just west of there, he got the same day, but an earlier pick at Pokemon. While Erebus was slightly disgruntled at this, Jacob didn't care, just glad to finally choose a Pokemon and begin his journey.

A few short hours later, the ferry docked at Littleroot, and Jacob and Erebus practically sprinted off the boat, only beaten off by Seth and another girl they didn't recognize. Following the pair, who were running side by side, they joined a group of children being sorted into groups in front of the famous Pokemon Lab of Professor Birch. Waiting slowly, they watched as Seth ran into the lab with his group a few minutes later, returning with a Pokeball and a bright look in his eye. Tossing it high in the air, the small red and white ball opened with a flash of light, and right before them stood Seth's first Pokemon.

Erebus' Pokedex flashed out quickly, reading information on the small Pokemon. "Phanpy. The Long Nose Pokemon. A small, uncommon Pokemon from the Eastern Johto Region. It's very strong, despite it's small size, and is able to lift a fully grown adult on it's back without much difficulty. Evolves into Donphan." Repocketing the Pokedex with a huff, Erebus quickly tapped Jacob's shoulder as their line began to enter.

Walking into the large room, ahead sat a table with four Pokeballs on it. They were each labeled, but in the slightly dimmed lighting, Jacob had trouble reading them. In front of them was Jenny, eagerly looking over the four Pokeballs. Professor Birch and two aids stood on the other side of the table, all smiling as they watched the two trainers join Jenny, now reading which Pokemon were available.

The far left Pokeball was a Pokemon that Jacob had seen in battle once, and that time it had evolved. Tyrouge, the small fighting Pokemon, had the unnatural ability to evolve into one of three powerful Pokemon; Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, or Hitmontop. It all varied based on the trainers methods and ways of training Tyrouge. He'd seen a trainer evolve his into a Hitmontop, in an interesting battle where a fighting Pokemon, at the disadvantage, had bested his father's Solrock in battle.

In the center left was yet another very interesting Pokemon, a Ralts. Instantly smiling as he recognized the small Psychic Pokemon as the same starter his father had chosen. Later on, the Ralts would evolve into a Kirlia, then either a Gallade or a Gardevoir, depending on the unknown gender. It didn't matter to Jacob, as both were very strong possibilities. From the corner of his eye, he watched Jenny beaming happily at the Pokeball containing Ralts.

Center right held another curious Pokemon; a Nidoran. Looking at it, once again, they couldn't determine the gender, but either of its final forms; Nidoking and Nidoqueen, were both some of the most formidable opponents as far as Kanto-bred Pokemon went. The Poison-Ground mix had its weaknesses, but with the powerful Horn Drill attack, as well as their ability to learn Surf and Bubblebeam, the Nido's were very powerful Pokemon.

The final Pokemon, Jacob instantly set his heart on. A small Pokemon with a beautiful coat and tail, Eevee was Jacob's favorite Pokemon, with the varying Evolutions and possibilities. Jacob knew he wanted it, and didn't even care to think what he'd eventually evolve it into; he just wanted that Eevee. Whether the blazing Flareon, the soaking Vaporeon, the lightning fast Jolteon, or the two other forms, the bleak, dark Umbreon, or his father's favorite, Espeon, the Pokemon could become one of the best.

All three trainers looked at each other simultaneously before snatching out the Pokeball they wanted. Grabbing Eevee quickly, Jacob glanced as Jenny grabbed the Ralts, and Erebus practically dove for the fighting type Tyrouge. Professor Birch chuckled as the three children quickly grasped their chosen Pokemon, each assuming another wanted theirs. He nodded, waving the three children off with a laugh and a "Good luck!" as the trio raced out the front door of the lab, side by side.

As they hit the dirt out front, Jacob, Erebus, and Jenny jumped up and down excitedly at their new Pokemon. Turning to Erebus, face slightly pink, Jenny quietly spoke. "Hey, um. Is it cool if I tag along with you guys? I don't know the routes very well, and I'd rather not get lost and.." Erebus practically yelled out a "Yes!" as he nodded up and down, turning to Jacob for confirmation. Jacob smiled, shrugging and saying, "Eh, why not." Jenny sighed with relief as she tossed the Pokeball she'd just received in the air, unleashing her Pokemon for the first time.

As the small Ralts appeared, Jacob also tossed his Pokeball up, Erebus following suit. Soon, the three Pokemon were all sitting together, playing oddly with each other, glad to have traveling companions. The three young children laughed together, before turning towards the dirt road to the north. Jacob tugged at his collar nervously, as his Eevee ran up, taking place beside him. Letting it get the freedom of walking around without a Pokeball, Jacob smiled. "Shall we?" "Let's do it!" the other two cried in unison. With that, Jacob, Erebus, and Jenny set off down the dirt path that was Route 101.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R. StoriesByKannon.<p> 


End file.
